The Rise and Fall What the Future Holds
by SiriuslyJess
Summary: After the battle and downfall of Voldemort all is to relax, but what they don't know is Voldemort is rising yet again. A new plot, new romance and a new life. What is to be expected?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_The ground held nothing but dead plants and a very unpleasant feeling of death. All around was still and quiet, no living thing was about, but what could be expected when the place was cursed, cursed with sins. _

In the middle of this clearing stood a stone, a stone holding words of a dead one, with latin weaving some sort of spell through it. It was placed around a name, one which was feared by many, even muggles feared it as they had thought him as a serial killer. This man was 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' , also known as Lord Voldemort which had been placed there by none other than Harry Potter. The battle had wiped out many loved ones as well as enemies but ended with the most terrible evil leaving the Earth.

It was in the night, this night that the air became cold which had been quite odd as it is summer. The ground began to shake making the area around the stone come alive. In front of a stone a scaley hand pierced through the upper Earth, then a deranged head came up giving a blood curdling scream.

Off the side, a young boy of four was sitting on a rock, smiling broadly as he who must not be named arised.

* * *

Harry sat up in his bed, wiping the sweat off of his face, then soon placing the palm of his hand over his scar where a piercing pain was erupting. Panice was surging through his body and he almost yelped at the shock of someone's smooth arms wrapping around him in comfort.

"Harry Darling, have you had another nightmare?"

Her voice soothed him, making him fall back to his pillows in a relaxful manner and turned to his side to take in his beautiful wife's face which always calmed him or made him smile whatever the emotion.

She is known by the name of Antonette 'Toni' Lurtin, a hispanic muggle young woman which Harry had saved in the battle five years ago. Blonde curls framed her tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. She was picture perfect, to everyone whom walked past her.

"Yes my dear, although it is not one of the ordinary so i fear that s-"

"Mummy, daddy...scary dream"

"-speak of the devil" Harry chuckled.

A young girl of fours voice was heard yelling down the hall way, and her footsteps from running were quite loud.She ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. The little girl is their daughter, she has black curly hair and deep blue eyes, she looked much like her mum yet inherited things from her father.

"What is it Siera.." Toni spoke soothingly to her while playing with Siera's hair in a motherly matter. Siera had found her way between Toni and Harry.

"Voldeleemort not dead"

It was then that it was to begin.


	2. Disclaimer and Note

**Disclaimer**

Just would like to add before i continue further with the story that most characters used belong to J.K Rowling and Wb. Also other characters that have been created belong to myself 'Jessee'.

**Note From Me**

Well the introduction is up, hope you like it so far. I'm hoping to get some reviews as it will build up my inspiration in adding to it. Well i'll wait for a few reviews then i shall continue.

Have Fun!

Jessee


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Black**

_Eleven years later._

It was a perfect day with nothing but blue sky and sunshine pouring over Godric's Hollow. Ever since Harry had left Hogwarts he began to rebuild a house over where once he had lived before it had been torn up by Voldemort. It was a complete duplicate of the old one, with the exact colours, rooms even the garden was the same, all from doing one simple charm. He now felt at home and that he was able to do this as it belonged to him, and now his daughter was to live peaceful and have a life he never had.

Harry now thirty-four alongside his wife of thirty-three, were celebrating their daughter Siera's fifthteenth birthday. Such a lovely sight she had become and such a role model to Hogwarts, she even received prefect alongside her best friend Xavier Malfoy, son of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They were waiting upon them to come and join the party which was to occur soon and many others had been invited. The Weasley's, the Lurtin family, Remus Lupin with nephew Rick, Dumbledore and many more. But it was sad to hear that Sirius Black was still not to be there, he had vanished for over 19 years now.

The door bell rang and the patter of stunning shoes were heard echoing down the stairs and to the hall way, it was Siera with a magnificent smile tugging at her lips as she was excited as to spend a day with all family and friends. Her nicely fitted white dress, reaching up to her the top if her knees and had red roses over it was swaying behind her as she opened the door. She then found her arms around Xavier who was a complete mirror vision like Draco when he was his age, just with darker skin and brown hair.

"Nice to see you too, Si" Xaviers muffled voice was heard.

"Hello Siera darling, Happy Birthday.." Hermione managed to say and give her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek once Siera released Xavier.

Draco smiled and gave her a slight pinch of the cheek.

"Another year older it seems.... your mum and dad in the back yard?"

Siera smiled.

"Thank you, yes just make your way through..."

Once both Hermione and Draco vanished down the hall, Siera giggled and pulled Xavier back into a hug again, she had surely missed him. Yes it was quite odd for the Potters to be with the Malfoys, but it had been Hermione whom had brought them all together. During the battle Hermione had realised her love for Draco. It had been quite a scene.

_Hermione, seventeen years old, mature was welled up in tears in her room at Grimauld place. Her crying was that, that her friends were off fighting Voldemort and she feared they would not return. How she wished she could go, but she couldn't as they had turned against her and forced a spell on her, making her not step out of the house at any reason.Cruel it was, but they had only been protecting her._

_A young blonde male heard the crys of her, and of curiosity peered into the room. What was he doing there, why did he care of someone crying. He was one to laugh when finding someone in this state. Yet he came in and sat by her, looking into her eyes._

_"What do you want Malfoy..." her voice was cold._

_"Maybe for once Hermione, i will try to be a man..."_

_Hermione froze at hearing him speak of her name, it ran a shiver down her spine. Yes she had crushed on him every since she had seen that gorgeous sight of blonde hair. But him calling her by her name made her heart pulsate much faster. Maybe she would get what her heart desires finally._

_"Why do you speak of my name so finely, whats the change in you?"_

_"I wish to erase my past and fix all thats been messed up, you are my biggest one needing to be fixed-"_

_Draco looked at her with softness in his eyes, he did deeply care for her. Maybe he did finally understand that why all him teasing her was painful to his heart. He was in love with her, and always had been ever since he had bumped into her on the Hogwarts train in their first year._

_"- now tell me Hermione what is the matter?"_

_Hermione wiped her eyes and bit on her lip, contemplating whether she should pour her mind out to him, but she gave in as she had no one else at this moment._

_"Harry and Ron, have both gone off to fight i begged them not to and if they didn't stay i would go with them. They used magic against me, magic, i couldn't believe it, i cannot not even walk out of this house without getting shocked. So you see i am worried they will not come back, if they die it will be the end of me"_

_Draco pulled her into a hug and ran a hand through her hair, she was pouring out tears onto him._

_"Hermione, i will go out and find them for you. I will not let the world crush down what means most to you..."_

_Hermione pulled back from him, and began to lose control._

_"Draco no, you must not. Your the last that is here with me now, don't leave me i have needed you for a long time. Please don't.."_

_Hermione whispered before placing her lips against his with passion, Draco picked her up and placed her on the bed before placing himself on top of her, kissing with the many years of want. Hands roamed over the both of them, his hands pushed them self under her shirt undressing her of it and fiddled with her bra removing it. Hermione gasped at the touch of his hands, her body was tingling with want. She found herself undress him until they were both wearing nothing but skin._

_The room heated up even more, Draco placed himself inside of her, giving her all that he could give. He knew it was working well from the smile on her face and the moans escaping her lips. He was satisfying her, just what he wanted and he did so until the both hit the amount of ecstasy, Hermione screaming, then soon released in long breaths. Draco whispered._

_"I love you Hermione, i always have.."_

_"I love you too" she breathed out._

_Hermione soon fell asleep, which gave Draco the signal to vanish. He dressed himself, wrote a note and left it by Hermione's pillow reading 'I will be back for you' and vanished._

_Draco had returned, with both Harry and Ron, a new bond developed between Draco, Harry and Ron. They were friends, and Hermione could now be with the man that she loved._

Xavier patted her back and gave her a squeeze before releasing her, he looked at her in awe, the way that any boy would look at a girl when having a crush on her. He has liked her for far to long, yet he doesn't have the confidence to ask her as she has her eye on Liam Videlli, a bad boy in slytherin that she had gotten to know. Liam was the dreamy bad boy that a girl would like to put her hands on at least once, yet no one knew that Liam held a very dark secret, one which will cause havoc, fear and worry. Siera was to get herself in a rough mess.

Siera smiled softly as Xavier handed her a present.

"Its nothing much, but i thought it will fit you best"

Siera continued smiling as she unwrapped it and found a velvet box, she lifted it open and found herself staring down at a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant. The one that she had been looking at a few weeks back but hadn't bought it as it was expensive. Yet again she hugged him in excitement.

"Xav, wow... this is the best birthday present i could ask for, can you put it on for me please?"

Siera handed him the necklace and turned around lifting her hair up so he had access to put it around her neck. It felt absolutely stunning against her skin, and looked just as great when she moved towards the mirror and examined it.

"It is so beautiful, thanks Xav" she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey wheres my kiss...."

Liam stood at the open door way with a raised eyebrow and a smirk lining his lips, Siera felt her knees go weak. Dream boy had actually came and made her day, even though Xavier had plainly made her day she just didn't know it. You could purely see the jealousy in Xaviers eyes as Siera moved swiftly and gave Liam a kiss as well. Liam grinned and gave her a present.

"Happy Birthday Gorgeous..."

Siera opened the fine looking box and looked in with a grin tugging at her lips, it was a velvet blue dress with a v neck, she felt it will look great with Xav's pendent. So she took off up the stairs saying she will be back and left both boys standing there glaring at each other. They knew clearly they had competition, yet the only one true to his feelings was Xavier, Liam just had a plan up his sleeve.

"You know Malfoy, i got her twisted around my finger she is well...how should i say it, already mine"

Xavier had made a movement to punch Liam, but had stopped as he heard Siera's foot steps retreating.

Siera did look absolutely stunning, she much looked like Godric Gryffindors wife in the portrait that hung along the staircase. Well they did say that there are possibilities of looking the same as an ancestor. Siera flashed a pearly white smiled and linked arms with both boys who were staring at her in awe, even Liam was even though he rarely cared of her.

"How about we go out to the back...."

Xavier nodded with a gulp, and Liam basically lead the way tearing his gaze from her. The story of Liam would shock many if they found out, but it was who he was and he had a destiny to fulfill.

_"Father, it has worked. I have Miss Potter twisted around my finger, i knew with my looks and my sweet boy personality- 'he coughed at this' - would work."_

_Liam sat in a red leather chair by a roaring fire grinning from ear to ear, an aged man sat across from him looking at his son in pure joy. He knew he would succeed, just as how he had in opening the Chamber of Secrets. Yes this aged man was Voldemort, he was able to repair himself in making him look rather human like, it was impossible to recognise who he was though he still remained in hiding. Voldemort had met and made a female fall pregnant about Fifthteen years ago, so he could create a destiny, one which was Liam's. Since Voldemort could do nothing he simply got Liam into a little plan of making Miss Siera Potter fall head over heals for liam, whom was using his mothers surname Videlli._

_"Excellent my boy, once we get this potion formed, she marry's you and she says she loves you, then we will see the world fall apart at her knees making all darkness then rule over the world once again"_

_Voldemorts shrill laugh rang through the dungeon he was in, his snake was by his side where he was patting it rather fondly. You could see the evil gleaming through his eyes, for he knew this time he was to bring the downfall of Harry Potter, that is why he is to hurt his most prized possession._

_"Yes, then i shall be crowned prince by your side my King.... but i fear that Xavier Malfoy may get in the way as he seems to have love for this girl"_

_Voldemort raised an eyebrow at his son, he hadn't thought Mr Malfoy but he sure knew that he may have to get rid of him somehow. He deeply wished to as his father had deeply betrayed him in helping the light side._

_"Don't worry, i plan shall form, he will be rid of way in due time... now my boy you best head off, i found this in the basement it will do good for Siera's birthday this afternoon...farewell boy"_

_Liam bowed and left the room, with a gift box in his hand and a look of evil upon his face, everything was running smoothly and he was soon to be Prince of Darkness._

As Siera walked out with the boys all eyes became upon her, and the boys released her going to take a seat within the circle of guests. There was Fred with Angelina and their beautiful sixteen year old daughter Ayla, George and Katie were beside them with twins of Eleven Millie and Jacob. Then there was Ginny, she had found something in Neville Longbottom after she had gone with him to the ball at Hogwarts, Neville had turned out quite good looking and now held in his hands a beautiful five year old daughter Surreal. His was also a master of Herbology and was making quite a load of money.

"Daddy, why is uncle like a chicken"

Surreal was referring to George being a chicken, as Fred had somehow made him take a lolly which was full of a prank in turning into a chicken. Neville laughed at his daughter and poked her nose.

Molly and Arthur stood by them with the family warmth in their eyes, they were ecstatic to have children back in their life.

Narcissa had just found her way out the back and was conversing with her dear sister Andromeda which she had amended ties with. They were admiring each others children and Hermione and Draco had joined them in conversation with Harry tailing behind.

"Xavier would make a fine husband to Siera, don't you agree Dromey."

Last off was Dumbledore who had found himself rather enjoying the company of the muggle family the Lurtins.

"Yes, i quite like the muggle style of socks."

The Lurtins consisted of Grandma Fiona, Granfather Dave and Uncle Thomas with Son William. His wife had passed away from a muggle disease. It was very tragic, though she will be forever remembered.

But then Remus had just decided to turn up, with his nephew Rick. Rick was another close friend of Siera's and Xavier's, quite a trio they had become, well it was actually a foursome yet Xavier did not count Liam apart of them.

As for Ron, nobody knows where ron is and how he had disappeared.It had been ever since the downfall of Voldemort that he had disappeared. They had a rather large party, then bang he was gone. Harry didn't think of him gone, he just kept saying 'he will turn up'.

Harry came up to Siera and whispered to her.

"Siera, i have bought you your birthday present and it is laying on your bed. But how about we just leave to opening that later tonight" Harry winked at her and gave her a fatherly hug.

"Yes Daddy, you can be by my side. I've already got a sense of what it is"

Siera grinned cheekily, then heard a song play which her father had chosen as their song, she took his hand and lead him to the floor in which she began dancing with him.

"Like old times..."

"...like old times" Harry spoke softly to her.

Soon everyone had found their way to the dance floor except Antonette and her parents, they just stood there admiring Harry and Siera.

"You were lucky to stumble upon him Toni..."

Antonette nodded to her mother and smiled as she watched the two and everyone else dancing around. Xavier had built up his confidence and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Mr Potter, may i cut in..."

"Sure... she is all yours" Harry grinned, and catched a wink from Draco on the opposite side who was dancing away with Hermione.Harry soon joined them with Antonette.

Xavier looked into Siera's eyes, causing her to blush and look away, he always had that affect on her yet she did not feel for him. They moved around the dance floor without a word, just enjoying their friendship, while Xavier pondered on telling her his deepest secret.

"Siera I have something to tell y-"

"May i cut in..." Liam's voice rang in Xavier's ear, but he released Siera and avoided storming off, instead he sat on a chair looking away from them. Siera frowned at this.

"I knew the dress would look beautiful on you, gorgeous" Liam pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Liam, though do you know what is up with Xavier" she glanced over at Xav.

"I don't know, but i'm sure he will be fine"he reassured her.

But Liam and Siera had to practically jump apart as all around became dark and clouds formed over the sky, an opening in the clouds formed a circle. Wind blew around and all became quite paranoid, Harry had found his way with Toni wrapping their arms around Siera. What was going on was something they didn't know, all had been quiet for eleven years and they were thinking that Harry's dreams were just playing tricks on him then. They jumped as a frail body fell to the ground, Harry leaned over to find...

"Sirius...." he rolled him over onto his back.

"He....rising.....protection.....not needed" Sirius then passed out, leaving everyone looking in complete shock. Questions needed some answering.


End file.
